Hidden Love
by iLive iBreathe iCarly
Summary: Carly Shay Executive of Browning publishing appears to have it all, wit, brains, money, control, all except for one thing. A man. What happens when an old friend visits? Will she change her life for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

"I need ten thousand copies by next week no exceptions," Carly shay said while walking through the cubicles to her office.

"Mrs. Shay how do you expect me to get ten thousand copies by next week? It's Friday," Bob whined as he followed behind her shuffling all his papers. I stopped turned and stared him in the face.

"Bob I didn't ask you get to get ten thousand copies, I told you to and if I don't have ten thousand copies on my desk Monday morning you're fired." I said stopping Bob in his tracks then turning to go to her office. "Oh and by the way its Miss Shay, I'm single." Then I closed the door leaving Bob dropping his papers as he scrambled down to his cubicle.

"Finally," I huffed as I sat down exhausted in her leather office chair. Just as I began to relax, her phone rang. I jumped at the loud recurring ring; angrily I yanked the phone off the hook.

"Hello Carly Shay Executive of Browning Publishing, how may I help you?"

"Hey it's me Walter; sorry I'm running a bit late. I should be there in five minutes." He said as if running through the busy New York street.

"Walter how do you expect me to have breakfast and look over papers and go to the executive meeting in-" I looked down at her watch. "Three hours, this insane."

"Carly I'm sorry, I see the office, now all I have to do is get to it I'm coming." He said in a calming mood.

"Fine but if this happeneds again you're history." I said sternly.

"I know I know I'll be there in five, gotta run." They both hung up the phone and Carly retreated back to her desk to file paperwork. I busily read and signed until I heard a knock.

"Can I come in?" Tommy one of the employees asked knocking on the clear glass window.

"What to do want?" Carly huffed signaling for him to come in. Tommy walking into the office.

"There's someone on line eight who needs to talk to you, he claims it's important."

"Tell him I'm booked and can't talk to him until Monday." I said not once looking up at Tommy who was picking her phone to tell the person waiting on the other line.

"He says he only needs to talk to you for five minutes, it won't take long." He said causing Carly to look up finally.

"Tell Mr. important I'm busy if he can't wait until Monday then adios he either waits or else." she snapped loudly.

"He scowled and hung up," Tommy said dropping the phone back down on the receiver as he turned to exit. Trying to focus I began reading where I left off on the paper and other things sent to her. Most of it junk, I threw it in the garbage can annoyed at the stupid people. I kept throwing mail to her until the door finally opened.

"Walter finally, I was just about to leave you. What took you so long?" I said not glancing at him. I grabbed her briefcase, her jacket, and some other necessities for work, throwing them into his arms.

"I-" he was cut off.

"You know my schedule and you're late, I mean seriously you've been working for me for what six years and you still can't get here on time." I said throwing more stuff into his arms.

"But,"

"But, but, but, that's all I hear you'd better stop coming late or you're butt's going to get it." I said throwing her purse over her shoulder then taking her jacket and putting it on.

"I'm not Walter, whoever that is," said the man still holding Carly's belongings. I finally looked up at him realizing that he wasn't indeed Walter; he was a very handsome brown haired man with a sexy deep voice and facial stubble.

"Then who are you? And how did you get in my office."

"So you really don't know who I am?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Well then I'll start with the name, Fredward but most know me as Freddie Benson."

"Oh my god!"

"Sorry I'm late," Walter, said loudly as he burst through the office door. "Oh," he said noticing Freddie and Carly staring at one another.

"Walter you're late again," Carly said not taking her eyes off Freddie.

"I'm sorry Starbucks was packed a woman almost attacked me for the last straw, you should have seen the rage in her eyes. She was like a demon." He says finally noticing Freddie.

"Oh hi Mr. Benson nice to meet you." He put out his hand to shake it then realized he was holding all of Carly's things.

"You know him too?" Carly asked shocked.

"Of course he's like the new Bill Gates, everyone knows him. We us his stuff Carly Genex Software and Technologies. Remember?" I looked down at her computer it said Genex printed in blue and silver letters.

"You, you are the mastermind of Genex, oh my god."

"Also you're old best friend." He said arms wide open. I looked at the clock instead reading 8:45.

"Oh god I'm going to be late, Walter where's my coffee?"

"Here," he said handing her a starbucks cup, feeling the warmth of the cup I smiled. With wincing as I took my first sip looking afraid, the minute I drank it I knew why he had winced, it if was decaf.

"All that time you took and you bring me decaf, you know I like-"

"Double frappuccino with extra whipped topping not to much sugar just enough and two napkins." Freddie says shocking both Water and Carly.

"You remember that?" I asked looking very happy.

"Of course you were my first crush there is a lot I remember," he said gracefully as Carly turned away smiling to herself

"Okay I have to go," she said trying to get away from him.

"Dinner?" he asked hoping for her to agree.

"I'm busy not tonight," she replied as all three of them slipped out of the office door.

**Endnotes **

**Okay this is very different from my other stories; I wanted it to be like Sandra Bullock type. Therefore, I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. I am truly sorry for the long-term vacation I had from Fanfiction, it was unexpected, and much too long I am extremely glad to be back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

Carly slams the car door, as she gets inside the taxi out of the rain.

"I can't believe you," Walter complains from beside her. "You turned down dinner with some New York hot shot!"

"I have other plans." She says firmly jotting down on a notepad barely paying attention to Walter.

"Come on Carly what are you going to do go home and feed you're cat?" he asks pressing Carly's nerves.

"I don't have a cat," She finally glances up at him only to give him a dead frown.

"Exactly you're lonely Carly, you need a man, girlfriend, you are way to hot to be single."

"Walter! I am happy just the way I am, except that." She says in a mocking tone.

"Fine stay home and eat mint chocolate chip ice cream while you watch 'She's Too Young' on Lifetime." She stops writing and looks up at him again.

"I don't do that!" she says defensively "I have a life trust me."

"Then prove it." Just as they pull up to the correct office building.

"Here we are," the cab driver, says with a face of laughter "Here if you ever need someone to watch a movie with, I keep good company." He smiles showing a glint of a gold tooth. Then pulls off quickly into the rain.

"Ewwww that perv," Walter says taking the paper and throwing it in a near by garbage can. "You're too good for him."

"Hey what if I'm into to grimy men." She says cringing at even the thought.

"Uh no! I've known you too long," he says and they walk into the building.

The executive meeting was boring as she though it would be; just a bunch of stuffy office people except for Walter but Walter's never boring. They caught a taxicab and headed back to the office only to continue the boring day.

The day pasted by slowly but Carly busily dealing with the toughest situation all that week, she kept her work pace up but steadily thought of Freddie. Why would he come now? What did he want? She knew that she immersed herself in work, straight out of college not doing anything sociable or fun. She hadn't had a boyfriend or steady relationship since high school junior year. By five o clock, Carly still hadn't finished her work and most colleagues were going home.

"Hey Carls isn't it a little late to be doing those CPI reports it takes about three hours to finish then and its almost five." Walter says as he passes Carly's office.

"Yes it's late but they have to be done by Monday and if no one will do it, I will," she says turning pages in the large binder.

"So what it's Friday we have time, I thought Dorothy was coming in tomorrow to do them."

"I am not positive that she will and if Dorothy messes up I'm the one whose tail gets kicked." She says looking up at Walter.

"Fine suit yourself; I'm going to the club tonight with Natasha want to join us?"

"I don't go "clubbing" and besides I have work to do." He sighs deeply and starts to continue walking.

"Okay then se ya Monday," he heads out of the office and it's almost completely empty. Carly continues working until eight o clock when she finally decides to drive home. It's just about dark as she walks to the underground parking lot and gets into her car. She reaches it, steps in and drives home.

"Worked late?" Malcolm the door attendant to her apartment asks her and she jumbles to the door with her many belongings.

"Yea I had a lot to do," she says to him as he helps her with her things.

"Keep up the good work," he winks and she steps into the elevator.

She flips the light on and lights up her skylight city view apartment room, the whole New York City was lit up. The party vibe filling the city, she felt like everyone was partying without her. She changed from her much fitted business suit and put on her most comfortable sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt she got from a sponsor for a 5k walk the company sponsored. She grabbed some chocolate mint ice cream out of the freezer and her laptop and a couple file folders, set down, and dove into her work. Of course, while she watched "She's Too Young," on Lifetime, how did Walter know it was coming on? She thought to herself.

An hour later when she was well into the movie and also work, when she heard a knock on the door, she figured it was Jeff, an African-American personal trainer who worked in the apartment gym to give her schedule to her.

"Come in," she yelled from the couch to the door.

"Hey Carly," a familiar voice said.

"Huh," she turned around with a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. "Freddie," shocked her mouth full of ice cream so his name coming out as fweddie.

"Um hello, who did you think I was this time?"

"Jeff," she says "my personal trainer."

"Wow what kind of personal trainer comes this late?" he says chuckling.

"Ha-ha so funny," her voice sarcastically. "He had to bring my schedule and I'm way too busy, so he has comes late if we have to go over something. Anyway I don't date; it's a waste of time." She says sticking another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

"Can I sit down?" he asks as he closes the door and walks over to the various couches and chairs carrying a paper Bellacino's bag.

"Sit," she says through another mouth full of ice cream. "How do you know where I live and what do u want?" she says, "I'm working."

"That dude, and he was right."

"What dude?" she says her vice a little panicky.

"That assistant of yours the g-" he stops as I cut him off knowing the next word.

"His name is Walter." She says with an edge.

"Well whatever anyway he said exactly what you'd be wearing, eating, doing, watching, and how you thought I'd be someone else. Creepy isn't it." He says sitting down on the gray suede couch. She begins to type furiously at her keyboard.

"Freddie leave I have work to do."

"I have a meatball mozzarella marinara club sandwich from Bellacinos getting cold." Her eyes lit up, the meatball mozzarella marinara was her favorite."

"So what," she says realizing she only ate a bagel and drank coffee at the meeting. She suddenly became hungry.

"Carly please have dinner with me." He says in a completely new tone catching her off guard.

"I'd love too."

**Endnotes **

**I'm still trying to decide if that's a cliffhanger, what do you think. Anyway, I would greatly appreciate you hitting that review button which is approximately a half inch below this. It took me a long time too write this (writers block) so please show appreciation and I'll love you forever. Am dearly sorry for not updating school is just getting harder and harder. Anyway as always read, eat cookies, and review! ~thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

"_Why did I say yes?"_ Carly thinks to herself as Freddie sets the food out on the table. He's smiling and glancing at Carly every second he can. He pulls a bottle of wine out of the bag.

"Wine?" he asks as he also pulls out two glasses out of the bag. _"What else did he have in there?" _Carly thinks to herself. "_Well he does have nice biceps, that amazing smile, and my god he's so rich and generous_." She reminisces about him until he interrupts.

"Carly is everything okay?" he asks realizing that she's dreamily staring at him.

"Oh me, pfft I'm fine," she says then clumsily dropping her knife and fork. Then they both coincidently bump heads. Carly quickly shoots up.

"I am so sorry for that forgive me, I'm have a lot on my mind I'm very tired." She says choppily. Freddie picks up the knife and fork set and holds her hand while softly presses them into her hand.

"Then go to sleep," he says in a sexy tone, causing a slight chill over Carly's body. "_Oh my god, get a hold of yourself Carl, you're acting like a teenager!" _she thinks to herself as she wiggles out of his grip.

"I'm fine." She murmurs then quickly eats her food so he can leave. They both eat in silent for a while, Carly eating in a quick pace, and Freddie eating very slowly. All she could manage to think of was Freddie, when they started to eat he took off his suit jacket and reached over his shirt tightening. Leaving her with the thought, how defined are his abs? She quickly tries to erase the image out of her head, but it's there to stay.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asks her again noticing how stressed she is.

"You already asked me that." She snaps annoyed that she keeps slipping.

"Okay then how are you feeling Ms. Shay?" she sighs loudly but decides to answer.

"I'm stressed and I have a lot on my mind." She says running her hands through her hair.

"Would you mind talking about it?" he says very kindly. She really wanted to tell Freddie everything on her mind but knew she couldn't without things getting very awkward between them. So instead, she declined his wonderful offer.

"So talk to Spencer or Sam lately?" he asks curiously after she declined.

"Oh no, I've been too busy." She says looking at the ground.

"Carls you can't be too busy for friends and family." He says causing her to look up instantly hearing him call her Carls. No one has called her that in ages.

"I know but I am, okay." She says in a very un- Carly like small voice. It was silent again for a while, just little sounds coming from the T.V. and every now in then a crumple or a clink of a dish or silverware. He is right, Carly thought while sitting on the couch; she hadn't talk to Spencer in years. She should never be too busy for someone that raised her, stayed by her side like her father when he was only her brother.

"He'll be in town on Sunday, he's flying in from Orlando." Freddie says breaking Carly's thought and the awkward silence.

"Orlando?" she says quizzically.

"Yea he moved from Seattle to Orlando a while ago." He says looking into Carly's deep brown eyes.

"Wow I didn't know that." She says shocked and sad at the same time. She almost felt ashamed, how did she not know her brother moved. Carly had kept her peace and composure for so long, was she finally breaking down. She remained on that thought then quickly blocked it out of her head careful not to get emotional.

"Well thank you for the dinner, I enjoyed you're company," she says picking up her finished items, getting up, and putting them in her garbage can. She put Freddie's non-disposable items back in his bag.

"See you're doing it again Carly." He says with a mild tone of anger.

"I'm doing what?" she snaps.

"Hiding what you feel, come on Carly just say you miss him or something, don't just not say anything at all."

"Well I guess, I'll give him a call when he comes in," she says very half-heartedly.

"Okay Carly," Freddie responds knowing that she probably won't do it. "Are you still kicking me out?" Freddie asks after a short period of silence.

"It's late Freddie; I have an event in the morning."

"I got Twizzlers and popcorn." He says pulling yet another thing from the bag. That was Carly's favorite and it had been so long since she had them.

"Freddie I-" she started only to be interrupted.

"Shut your mouth Carly Shay, I'm not leaving," he says pretending to plant himself down on the couch. She laughed a real laugh something she hadn't done in a while.

"Fine Freddie," she moved her laptop and paperwork aside and sat down beside Freddie. He put in a DVD from her collection, which happened to be very large, and they sat down side-by-side eating popcorn, candy, and laughing. Just like the old days.

**Endnotes **

**Sorry for the long break, I was going to update all my stories last week but I had my wisdom teeth pulled and I was dying. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't get to excited this Carly and Freddie cuteness may not last for long. I saw a couple reviews that seemed like they would like a flashback into Carly and Freddie's past. If that is what you would like to see, what did or can happen please tell me in a review, also if you have any ideas tell me in a review also and I'll PM you. One last thing please, please, please, read my other story, Troubles From Down Below, I feel like I wasted my time writing six chapters and nobody is reading it, so please (on my knees) R&R. As always read, smile, and review! ~ Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

"So you looking very nice tonight." He says sitting down rather close to Carly on the couch.

"I not even properly dressed." She looks herself up and down at her clothing.

"You look pretty anyway with or without." A surge run through her body making her feel awkward. He wraps his arm around Carly's shoulder and she leans into him. The T.V. plays loudly but it isn't being watched. Carly and Freddie are mesmerized by each other.

"You feel so stiff, loosen up." He says in that same sexy tone he used back in her office and touching her cheek with a curled finger.

"Freddie I am so sorry for acting so weird, I didn't know what I was thinking." Carly says in a strange purring tone.

"Neither do I." he pulls her closer and she doesn't stop him.

"I've really missed you; lately I've been so lonely in my apartment." He whispers into her ear.

"Really because I was thinking the same thing, I have missed you too Freddie… A lot." She says snuggling almost onto his lap.

"Let's…make up... for our missed time," He says.

"I like that idea." She replies. They lean into each other closer, closer, and…

Carly's wakes, up the sunlight pouring through the window, she blinks, opens her eyes and feels a strange rush in her body. She shudders at her dream feeling shocked, what did that mean? And why wasn't it a problem? Maybe she does have feelings for Freddie after all. She quickly throws the image away and glances at the time on the digital clock, 9:48am. Oh my god! She instantly moves to sit up but feels a pull on her waist. She looks down to spot Freddie right beside her on the couch sleep in his extremely expensive looking suit, he opens his eyes.

"Oh my god!" she shrieks loudly, sitting up on the couch.

"Oh my god!" he repeats, jumping up quickly also.

"What are you doing here?" they both say at the same time but Freddie switching his you out with and I instead.

"You first." They also both say in accordance. Following a coordinated sigh. Freddie looks panicky, his face very red, great another reason for Carly to hate him.

"I am so sorry I can't believe this happened." He gathers his things.

"It's my fault I should have made you go home." She admits but doesn't regret her choice.

"No, no I really should have fallen asleep like that, I apologize." He says as he reaches the door.

"Don't go wait." Carly quickly brings her hand up to cover her mouth flabbergasted by what has just left it. He removes his hand from the knob.

"What is it?" he asks turning around.

"Oh." She says realizing he has asked her a question. "You forgot you're wine." She walks over to the door to give him the large dark designed bottle, she sits the bottle on a near by table.

"Oh thanks, but I left it for you to keep." He says putting his hand back on the door.

"Why are you rushing?" she says grabbing his arm and not realizing it quickly pulling her hand away.

"Carly are you okay, I believe you were trying to kick me out so I was actually trying to make it easier for by just leaving." He says finally taking his hand off the door.

"I need to talk to you." She says thinking quick, her heart slamming in her chest, why was she freaking out.

"Okay-what is it?" he says completely facing her staring intently in her eyes. The vibe between them growing by the millisecond. He stepped closer, Carly's face burning hot with mixed emotions. Feeling like a hormonal teenager, she smiles, she hasn't felt this way since…. A long time.

"Carly." He says just above a whisper in the same voice he used in the dream. They are inches away from each other the heat between them exploding.

"Yes," she says then instantly feels dumb for answering. Nevertheless, her feelings instantly change when he pulls her closer and plants his lips on hers.

**Endnotes **

**Wow! I read some of you guys reviews and it almost seemed demanding for more cute scenes so I decided to add one more, but that's it, your not going to get anymore….just kidding but really they will come. Anyway way I posted a new story this weekend and would love it if you read it the name is iCan't Do This Alone, I'm normally not into to those type of stories (the name should explain what happeneds between Carly and Freddie) but I gave it a shot so please, please take a look my dear friend. Always ya know the usual read, blah, blah, blah, and review! ~Toodles **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five **

Freddie tossed and turned in his sleep, he was sweating madly and instantly had awaken. He lay in his large over sized bed alone, he longed for Carly to be beside him. He sat up and buried his face in his hands. It was all a mistake. Why did he kiss her? He ruined everything; after he had kissed Carly she melted into his body but suddenly pushed him away. She was pale and looked scared, he told him that he had to leave quickly. He panicked and just left mumbling "I love you," under his breath sure she couldn't hear him then he said goodbye. He felt as if his goodbye was something final, as if he would never see her again. He felt a twinge in his body that saddened him like no other twinge. The clock read 4:32Am, it was Monday morning, and so far, it sucked.

Carly turned violently in her sleep, she wanted to scream, everything nerve inside her body felt twisted up into a knot. Her whole "keep you're peace and composure" method wasn't working. She scratched at her skin but it didn't itch, she pressed down on her temples hard. It was beginning again; she was having a panic attack. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sat up him her bed. "Aaaaagggghhhhhhhh," she screamed she felt boxed in, she moved her fingers around as if trying to get them uncramped. "Ugggggghhhh," another sign of distress came from Carly's mouth. Her symptoms' continued she couldn't take it anymore. Tears flowed from her eyes hot and steady. She sobbed and murmured, moving violently around in her bed. She gained enough control to glance at her LCD clock, 4:32Am, she thought about Spencer and Sam, her dead mother, father. She screamed again, fierce her voice scaring herself. She buried her hands in her face and cried herself to sleep. Remembering the last time she'd done that all alone in a college dorm in the empty darkness.

"Good morning Mr. Benson," a voice called out to him as he made his way to work.

"Hello," his eyes were bloodshot red and he felt terrible.

"Freddie, are you alright?" Frieda the African- American, fair aged, secretary asked him as he walked quickly by her desk into his office. Frieda was like the grandmother he never had, he had to answer to her.

"I didn't sleep well-lot on my mind." She wouldn't buy and he knew it.

"Tell me when you're ready to talk, baby I'm always listening." She smiled at him in a friendly way and he headed into his office.

He closed the door behind him and sat down exhausted at his desk. He unlocked and opened a drawer to show an alcoholic beverage. His phone buzzed he jumped.

"Freddie Benson CEO of Genex Software and Technologies, how may I help you?" He closed and locked the drawer.

"Hello, darling." Mrs. Benson spoke cheerfully into the phone.

"Mom, I told you to stop calling me at work." He scowled into the phone.

"That is no way to talk to you're mother." She said in the most irritating tone. He didn't reply she figured he wouldn't. "Anyway I set up a date with you and Judy tonight and she's a really nice girl, she's a friend of mine's granddaughter and I really think you would like her." This was probably about the hundredth time she'd said that bull crap.

"Mom she's a skank, all that charity crap was a lie, she wanted to come to my apartment on the first date. I hate that girl." He ran his hands through his hair impatiently.

"Now dear hate is a strong word." She said back soothingly.

"Exactly that's why I chose it, I have to go bye." He slammed the phone down on the receiver not waiting for her to reply.

"Jesus!" he yelled slamming a file folder onto his desk then quickly realizing he was in his office.

"Everything okay in there?" Frieda asked from her desk not far outside.

"Well I hope you're ready for you're meeting with Browning Publishers, they are sending one of their executive's out to meet at an office building downtown. This is for you're magazine it's very important." She called out to him shattered his hope of sparing the remainder of his day. He sunk all the way down in his chair, this was absolutely fantastic.

She stalked into her office, large Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses clinging to her face, a small bruise remaining underneath her left eye. She had tried so much makeup but couldn't manage to cover it without walking around looking like a cake.

"Hi Car- whoa never mind." A person said as she angrily walked past his cubicle. She wore pants today and a long sleeved blazer, thank god the weather was cold. She had an excuse to cover up her scratch marks and bruises. It was rare, the panic attacks had stopped long ago, and she stopped seeing her therapist long ago also. But why? Why had they started again? This wasn't supposed to happen again. He told her she'd be fine why, was this happening to her. She pulled out her Blackberry and press w, Walter's speed dial. He answered on the first ring.

"I'm at Starbucks now," he said quickly into the phone.

"Make it a double, no triple." She said her voice coming out strange.

"Carly are you okay?" he asked his voice not as rushed.

"I'm fine, now hurry up, and get here!" she knew he wasn't late but wanted her coffee desperately. So this is what it felt like to actually be emo, she thought to herself. Not the black haired kids who liked that new Twilight mess and walking in groups around the mall, shopping at the dumb gothic store with the creepy employees. But really having emotional problems, she had no self-control anymore, she didn't belong to herself. She sat spaced out in her office until Walter arrived having to touch the hot cup against her face to get her to come back.

"Oh what? Huh?" She said aloud, and then blinked.

"What's with you Carly?" Walter asked as he passed her the coffee, she drinking it quickly.

"I need you to call my therapist," she said completely ignoring him. His whole face changed and he leaned in close to Carly and spoke in a low tone.

"Carly it's going to be okay, I think it's too soon to call you're therapist just because you're not feeling right." She looked at Walter puzzled, she was telling the truth. She lifted up her pant leg revealing scratches and bruises and pointed to underneath her eye.

"Oh!" In shock he pulled out his phone to call.

When he returned he informed Carly about her appointment, that upcoming Saturday at noon and also that she had a nine o' clock meeting and it was with a magazine company and another company he said he couldn't remember, but he very well that it was Genex.

Carly and Freddie had entered the building at the same exact time; he held the door open and smiled at her. She gave him a brief wave, not showing much affection. They got into the elevator silent going all the way to the top of the office building. An old woman and stepped on from another floor not long after it had started.

"Hello," she smiled and stepped inside.

"Good morning." They both say in accord. She smiled, the ride continued, Freddie decided to speak.

"You never called me." He said twiddling with his thumbs.

"I was supposed to?" She says back quickly.

"You kissed me and shoved me out of the door as soon as it hadn't happened." He emphasized his remark throwing his hands in the air.

"I did not! And you kissed me."

"But you didn't try to stop me though you grabbed my hair, what I've heard out of those lame magazines. If a girl grabs the hair then it means something." Carly let out a small laugh but quickly stopped.

"I did not! I just didn't want to be rude." She says coming up with an excuse.

"So you had to add a little tongue not to be rude huh?" he shot back. Dang! Carly though to herself.

"I did n-" the old woman interrupts.

"Young love," she says then following it, "Kids these days I can't believe it, afraid to love, I still love my late husband who died in World War II, and you guys are arguing, shame! If john were still here I would just enjoy our time and stop fussing!" she says almost angry. The elevator stops at her floor, she smiled "Think about what I said, you hear?" she said in a elderly tone.

"Yes Ma'am," they replied slightly freaked out.

"See look what you did." They said at the same time yet again, after missing their floor they were supposed to get off on.

"That was you not me." Carly defended herself.

"Always blaming me," Freddie pointed to himself as he spoke. "Just say it was you're fault." He mused on flustered.

"It was n-" her face freezes and things become blurred around her. She pushed hard against the elevator doors as if trying to get out.

"Carly are you okay?" Freddie tried to touch her but she pushed him away.

"Get me out of here!" she looked overwhelmed and scared.

She passed out, Freddie catching her before she could hit the ground.

**Endnotes **

**Okay I know this chapter wasn't that cutesy (new word) but there will be cute ones trust me. Anyway I may make the next chapter flashback if that's what you want, or I could finish this part so it won't be a cliffy. I haven't taken the time to respond to my reviewers so I'll do it now. (I do like Hot Topic, just had to use it as an example) **

**Rem Diamond-**** I loved the word cutesy, stealing it! **

**Creddie Freak-**** Cuteness can't last long because it has to be a catch but trust me much is too come. **

**Boris Yeltsin****- Sam and Spencer will be introduced, just not quite yet I have something planned for them. ;)**

**Imaris****- You are correct something did happen in the past but I can't tell…yet. **

**Well if you asked a question and would like an answer, PM and I'll try to get back with you. Otherwise, I am sorry if I did not answer you're question feel free to annoy me until I do well anyway as usual read, jump up and down yelling "Cookies" and review! ~ Thanks **

**P.S. ****Creddie Freak ****I totally love you! That review was awesome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six **

_Flashback:_

_It was a normal day; well at least that's what Carly planned for. She waken, up had her coffee, prepared to go to a track meet. She smiled to herself, thinking about all the fun she had with Freddie the week before and the week before that and so on. He came over and they, I'm sure you get the point. Apparently she wasn't feeling well, her entire body aching but, she figured she could just run it out. _

"_Hey Carly," her high-pitched voiced roommate called to her from the living room in the small apartment. _

"_Elise, what's up?" she said turning to face her before opening the door. _

"_Can you read over my essay? Your such a good English student and I don't even know what I'm doing." She giggled. _

"_Sure but not right now, when is it due?" Carly asked anxious to leave._

"_Monday, I figured if I finish it early I would still have time to shop." She smiled to herself; Elise had a shopping obsession. And it was Saturday definitely not early! _

"_Sure I'll do it when I get back," she said rushing out of the door barely hearing her say thank you. _

_She grabbed her GPS when she got in the car and typed in the address on the paper, the track meet was pretty far out today. Making it worse transportation wasn't provided. She pulled out, it was a very hot sunny day, and everyone was active. She drove off the campus and into the New York City traffic. _

"_Come on!" she yelled smacking her hands against the steering wheel. She waited for about 30 minutes and she was able to get out of the city and onto the freeway. She zoomed past all the cars, her windows rolled down. She felt great. Not paying much a attention she slammed on her breaks after seeing a small accident ahead of her. Unfortunately, the truck behind her didn't seem to notice either but when he did it was too late. He smashed into the back of Carly at full speed smashing the car into the car in front of her. _

_She felt dizzy even worse than before, she tried to move her body but another car slammed into the side of her pushing her back into on going traffic. Everything was just a vivid image to her. She soon was unconscious and ambulances and EMS were everywhere. A fire was started from a truck and it wasn't getting any better. Firefighters were everywhere pulling people out of cars, trying as hard as they could at least. When Carly was removed she was bruised and badly crumbled. Her body looked broken; she was hit from many directions. Her car very compacted. They had to use all sorts of large tools to pry her out. It was someone's worst nightmare come true. _

_She remained in the hospital for four days unconscious, everyone came to visit her. Hurt inside at just the sight of her body. She had been burned a little bit, second degree, broken four rib cages, a broken arm, twisted her ankle, and had bad bruises all up her body. Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Mrs. Benson, and even her coach had all gathered around Carly, in tears. She blinked her eyes open and they all jumped at once, the doctor came in hearing the racket and they said she had opened her eyes. He himself even seemed touched, she was the only survivor of a 17-car pile up with about over 40 people killed, He thought that she was done and wouldn't wake up. He asked everyone to exit the room so he could personally speak to Carly himself. _

"_Ms. Shay, we ran a couple tests and come of with some interesting results." He stopped but she didn't speak. "First of all you have been burned with second degree, broken four rib cages, a broken arm, your ankle is fractured, and serious bruises." He stopped and scribbled something on his clipboard then spoke again. "I'm not sure if you were aware of this but you were pregnant before this accident, about two months along." She stopped and she did speak this time. _

"_I am!" she said her voice cracking after not having spoken in a while, pain shot up her body as she did. _

"_You were, I'm sorry but the baby has passed away, and we will have to remove it as soon as possible. It also looks as if you will not have the ability to give birth to any children, I'm sorry" _

"_I-" she couldn't finish tears rolled down her cheeks. _

"_Ms. Shay, you're life is precious to us, you were the only survivor of this accident and we did everything we could to save your life. God was really watching over you." He said and left the room. _

_She sobbed to herself, she wanted to die, he told her all this bad news, and he basically told her to be grateful she was alive. Maybe she was better off dead. Making it worse a baby too! It had to be Freddie's; there was absolutely no one else that she had experiences with. This was it. Her life was over. _

"Call an ambulance," Freddie yelled out. Carly had thrown up a couple times but was still unconscious. They did everything that someone would normally do, throwing water in her face, putting something revolting to her nose, but none of it worked. She lay on the floor in the café type area of the large upscale business building. People were gathered around her, everyone of them trying to help including the people they were supposed to meet with. An ambulance came, but Freddie was not allowed to ride in it. So he took of in his own car speeding through New York City thankfully not being caught.

By the time he made it to the hospital Walter was already there by Carly's side. She was awake now but looked very weak. Freddie noticed scratches on her arms but he didn't say anything just walked to the opposite side Walter was on.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked wanting to run his hands through her long black hair.

"Yes I am, thanks," she said in a unrecognizable tone.

"Hello, Ms. Shay, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked as he walked into white hospital room.

"Fine and you?" she responded.

"I'm good thank you. I was reviewing a couple of you're past records and noticed a couple things. It appears here that you have a severe post traumatic stress disorder." He said looking up after flipping papers in his clipboard.

"Yes, I do," she glanced at Freddie to see his facial expressions, he looked almost shocked.

"How are you treating this disorder? I may have a very good suggestion to a psychiatrist, I'm not sure if you have one but I'll write up a consultation slip to him if you like."

"That would be great doc," Walter said before Carly had a chance to speak.

"Okay," he smiled heartily then started scribbling down on the form "Here you go; his name is Doctor Barnes- Andrew Barnes." He handed Walter the card.

It had almost been an hour and Carly was very restless and ready to leave. The doctor wasn't around, but a nurse came in with some papers and told Carly she was discharged but had to stay from work for a couple days. The doctor suggested a vacation to help her relax.

"Ms. Shay, could you please get into this wheelchair, and then you will be able to go home." The nurse flashed a cheesy smile towards Carly.

"I am very capable of walking; I had a minor accident that's all." Carly said stepping out of the bed snatching off her hospital gown revealing her clothes underneath.

"Miss it's our policy that every patient leave the hospital in a wheelchair." The nurse said urging Carly to get into wheelchair still speaking in a polite manor.

"Screw your policy," Carly snapped.

"You cannot leave this room," the nurse said in a bit rougher tone.

"Watch me," Carly stormed out.

**Endnotes**

**Sorry I have not updated in a while, I've been somewhat busy. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. For all you people who read Seddie, I have posted a Seddie fic, the name is ****Empty Spaces****. However I am still, no doubt about it, a Creddie fan, I was asked many times and did it for others. I hoped you enjoyed this wondfulerous, (I don't think that's a word) chapter. As you know read, wave at random people, and review. ~ Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

"Okay we have an issue," Walter said in his over-exaggerated voice.

"What?" Carly asked annoyed, ready to leave.

"I took a cab, you don't have you're car and Freddie drives a two seater."

"How do y-," Freddie asked wondering how Walter knows he drives a two seater, but Walter cuts him off.

"Never mind that, it's not the issue, so anyway I decided Carly you ride with Freddie and I'll go back to the office and run things."

"I don't want to go with Freddie." Carly said protesting.

"Oh good for you. Too bad I didn't ask!" He said with a hint of pride in his voice. Freddie expected Carly to down talk him, but she didn't she just crossed her arms and revealed a bad attitude.

"Wow okay!" Freddie said impressed by Walter's power over Carly.

"Okay bye sweetie," Walter said he kissed Carly's cheek and shook Freddie's hand. Freddie was scared he was getting a kiss on the cheek too, knowing how Walter is, but Walter knew his place. As they were walking away, rose up his hand trying to flag down a taxi. Carly didn't say a word. They walked to parking garage and got to Freddie's car. He opened her door, she stepped in, and Freddie walked around and got in on his side.

Freddie decided not to say anything; he didn't want to anger Carly anymore than she already was. She frowned just looking ahead, he did seem to notice her constant checking of the time, and how restless she was becoming. They drove out of the city completely into a gorgeous rich suburb. Walter had texted him telling him not to take Carly to her apartment, but do something fun- which was exactly what he had in mind.

"Where are we going," Carly asked as they pulled into a large Wal-Mart Super Center.

"Where does it look like were going?" Freddie answered smiling. She sighed deeply then looked at him. For a minute Freddie saw so many things in that one stare. He saw hurt, suffering, and love. Nevertheless, she turned and it went as quickly as I came.

"Come on Carly, please." He pulled into a parking spot then went around opening Carly's door.

"It's cold." She said as soon as he opened her door. "I'm not wearing a coat and its cold."

"Here take mine." He handed her his short thick leather jacket that he had.

"I don't want to take you're coat, then you'll be cold." She murmured still seated in the car.

"Listen, Carly, don't be difficult," he said in a tone she recognized. She stared up at him and got out of the car without a word. He tried to offer her his coat, but she kept walking as if he wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He said coming to realization as he got a basket.

"Just smile Carly," he said but she didn't reply. "Fine, I have an idea." He walked away into a 24-hour photo mart, leaving Carly with the basket.

"Hello, how are you sir?" he said smiling to the man at the counter.

"I'm stunned, it's Freddie Benson!" he said in a voice as if working at Chuck-E-Cheese and had to please little kids.

"I have a favor to ask you, is that all right?" Freddie asked irritated by his enthusiasm.

"It's perfect, I mean it's great, It-" he was running all over himself not able to get his words out correctly. He re-adjusted his glasses every couple of seconds. Seeming as if a nervous habit.

"Can I borrow one of you're stuffed animals, you know the ones you guys use to get people to smile." He asked almost laughing at himself, as he heard the sentence come out.

"Sure." The boy said- probably his first understandable word.

"Thanks," Freddie said and walked out of the photo mart hiding the stuffed striped tiger behind his back.

"Hey Carly." He made the tiger say as he reached her sitting on a bench near a Subway.

"Freddie!" she said trying to swat him away with a puzzled expression.

"My name isn't Freddie my name is Luther." He made the tiger say. A small group of people had now gathered around Carly and Freddie sitting on the bench.

"Well whatever, just stop it." She said crossing her arms.

"You want me to stop? I will stop." He made the tiger say.

"Good," Carly said in a dead tone.

"Only if you smile."

"What? Freddie this is insane." She said uncrossing her arms and threw them up, emphasizing her statement, now realizing how the group gathered around enlarged greatly.

"I said my name is not Freddie! Who is this Freddie you speak of?" He said making the tiger have a slightly angry voice.

"I said stop."

"You heard me sister; I will only stop if you smile. Luther never changes his mind. So you really don't even have a choice."

"You can't make me smile." She said her cheeks turning red.

"Wanna bet?" he asked luring her in to his trap.

"Yea I do." She said feeling stupid for talking to a puppet.

"Okay spell fun." he said then waited for her to speak.

"This is dumb, f-u-" he cut her off before she could finish.

"What did you just say to me?" he made the puppet shriek and move wildly. This caused the newly gathered audience to laugh hysterically. Then finally, Carly broke down in a laughing fit. She couldn't help but smile at Freddie's stupid joke- it was just too funny.

"Freddie you're so crazy." She muttered between laughs.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen shows over." He said fanning away the audience.

"Oooh!" Carly's eyes grew wide as she spotted a large bag of gummy bears for $3.79.

"I'm guessing this is what you want." Freddie said grabbing the bag off the shelf and putting it in the basket that consisted of way more junk food. Popcorn, Twizzlers, Skittles, ice cream, Pretzels, and much, much more.

They reached the checkout after picking Carly out some chill clothes: sweatpants, socks etc. He couldn't get her to stop smiling.

"Thanks Freddie," she said, as she looked trough the DVD's they picked. They had picked some childhood comedy's to warm their spirit.

"Hey look." Carly pointed to a magazine with Freddie and a tall blonde-haired woman on the cover.

"Oh that's me and Eva," he pronounced it as Ev-uh.

"No I'm talking about this one," she picked up The National Inquirer. "According to the National inquirer- "Freddie Benson is trying to control the earth, he secretly works with the Secret Underground Agency to take over the world." She laughed, "look at this UFO they had photo shopped in, and it's so obvious. Who believes this stuff?" she said tossing it back on the shelf.

"You'd be surprised." Freddie said laughing himself.

"So back to this one with Eva," she said picking it up and admiring her dress.

"It's Ev-uh," he said, dragging out each syllable to her understanding. "The dress is Vera Wang if you want to know." He said noticing her admiration.

"People like you Freddie, they like you a lot." And she sat the magazine back on the shelf acting as if she weren't happy at all.

"Carly people love you, and you have to let them." He looked sincerely into her hazel eyes.

"Next in line please." The cashier said rudely after waiting on Carly and Freddie to snap out of their daze.

"Oh sorry." Freddie said throwing his stuff on the conveyor belt.

"Hey you're that tech dude." She said in a slightly irritating voice.

"Yea, and you're." he looked down at her name tag. "Um-Pam." She smiled which was worse than her voice.

"Have a nice day." She said as she finished checking them out.

"Um yea you too," he said in a very awkward tone.

Carly hadn't spoken since he made his last statement. She was mixed up with her emotions everything was telling her something different and she couldn't figure out which way to go. She was fine being lonely and a workaholic. She liked her life style; she felt that she was dealing with her depression and stress issues perfectly. She hadn't seen a doctor in months. Then here comes Freddie walking back into her life making it so much more difficult. Why couldn't he just back off didn't he get the message.

Her train of thoughts stopped as they reached Freddie's car. He opened her door, she mumbled thank you, and got in the car. He tossed the bags in the trunk, took out something black, and got into the drivers side. He started the car and revved up the engine.

"Take my coat," He said in a strange tone as he handed it to her. She grabbed it and put it on, his strong woodsy smell embraced her, and she felt as if he wrapped around her.

"Good," he said then put another coat, which he must have retrieved from the trunk and his sunglasses. "Hope you have that coat buttoned," he said then let down the convertible top.

Before Carly could protest, he sped out of the parking lot. Her heart dropped to her feet. Her face was flushed with panic. She buttoned the coat up sealing in the smell and her warmth, while Freddie drove like a maniac zipping in and out of traffic.

"What you doing?" Carly managed to get out-finally, having to yell over the wind whipping their faces.

"Carly, you need to loosen up, and that's exactly what were going to do."

**Endnotes **

**Wow I actually liked this chapter. Next one will be even better… trust me ;). Anyway, Freddie is supposed to be like Tony Stark, from Iron Man, but not as crazy just as popular though. Well I hoped you enjoyed this and as always read, favorite, and review! ~Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

**Merry Christmas! **

They arrived at a gorgeous large beach style type house. Freddie stepped out opened Carly's door and retrieved the bags. Carly got out of the car and just looked around her hair wildly thrown across her face and her arms crossed.

"What on earth were you thinking?" she asked standing and frowning at Freddie.

"Oh come on Carly." He replied still grinning. While digging through his pocket to find keys.

"I did that's why I'm mad. You know I hate speeding, you know that Freddie!" She said her voice trembling.

"Look I'm sorry, okay, can you forgive me." He said sighing deeply.

"You just want to forget about everything don't you, like nothing ever happened between us, Well reality check cause it did. You just want me to walk inside and try to charm and impress me don't you?" she said her voice angrier.

"No that's not true." He said in his defense.

"You've probably bought so many people here and you just want me to be one of the girls to fall in the trap. I'm sure you probably bought Eva here didn't you?" her face was red with fury; tears began to roll down her face. She felt so many emotions for Freddie and they overwhelmed her, she wanted to hate him, but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry," he said and walked over to her, dropping the Wal-Mart bags. They almost touched. She stood there without speaking.

"It's okay," he murmured as her crying became more intense. He held back from doing what he really wanted, he really just wanted to kiss her and tell her exactly how he felt but he knew she was a wreck and that wouldn't help.

"I'm sorry Freddie." She said still crying.

"It's alright, now let's go inside and get you situated, okay?" He said withdrawing from their embrace to look at her.

"Okay," she replied wiping her eyes.

"I love you're house, it's very-" Carly stopped as if looking for a word to explain it.

"Different." He said from the kitchen.

"No it's something else; the whole atmosphere is just calm here." She said running her hands across his suede white couch.

"Well thanks, I think." He walked out of the kitchen carrying many multiple colored wooden bowls.

"Yea I like coming here; it helps me think to get away from the city madness, the work, and even the people. Nobody but probably my bank knows I live here." He said while sitting the bowls down the wood clanking on the glass table.

"It's beautiful, you can smell the water, and the beach is lovely." She said and closed her eyes imagining.

"Well in the summer, a lot of people rent out the other ones and the water is beautiful when the weathers nice." He said setting the last bowl down on the table clanking the glass as it touched.

"You're so lucky to have the ability to just be peaceful and composed." She said a hint of sadness revealed in her voice.

He didn't reply just stood up, walked out of the room into the hall, and grabbed a couple blankets and pillows from a linen closet. When he came back into the room Carly had already picked a movie and the previews were playing.

"Which one is this? And could you get up for a second." he asked as he moved the coffee table beside the couch.

"Guess," she said as she got off the couch. He started to pull it out, revealing a bed with white sheets on it. Carly got on the bed and sighed.

"These sofas are so cool! I almost ordered one but then I realized I would never use it because nobody ever comes over anyway." She said while she glumly pulled threads on the pillows edge.

"Someone can though," Freddie said just as the menu for the movie came on. Quickly Carly jumped behind him putting her hands over his eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked shocked by her sudden action.

"I told you to guess the movie- remember; I stick to my word Freddie Benson." She said smiling so hard her face hurt.

"Hmm let's see," he said as he tried to figure out the movie but couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm going to play it to give you a hint." She said as she reached for the remote control to the TV. She played the movies and animations began to play introducing the movie. As soon as the music came on Freddie jumped.

"Ha! Good Burger!" He said excitedly jumping up and knocking Carly from behind him. She rolled onto him and he fell onto his back. Carly just inches away from Freddie's face smiled. Deeply they looked into each other's eyes; their breath tingling one another's skin.

Gingerly, she placed a finger on his warm tanned skin, without wasting anytime Freddie wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Embracing the softness of her body, she felt loose, so stress free, something she was sure she hadn't felt in over ten years.

Freddie murmured something but Carly wasn't even paying attention to the word he was saying. She leaned in closer to Freddie their lips instantly locking. Freddie taken by surprise, never had he thought she would have done what she did. He didn't hesitate; he instantly showed her the same affection.

When they broke apart Carly looked into his eyes, she remembered back so many years when they were in college. She missed the care freeness to everything. Freddie on the other hand missed Carly; she hadn't opened up to him in so long. He wanted her so bad and almost couldn't control it.

"Welcome to Good Burger home of the Good Burger, can I take your order?" the Ed said interrupting the moment between Carly and Freddie. Laughter erupted between both of them instantly.

"I miss you." Carly said after she finally gained enough strength from laughing to speak.

"I miss you too." Freddie said tucking her hair behind her ear. "I miss you too."

**Endnotes **

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas and Holiday! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple weeks but I'm sure this chapter is making up for my absence. Well as always read, eat cookies, and review! ~ Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

**I deeply sincerely apologize for not updating in such a long time. **

**[Chapter Eight Recap]**

_Gingerly she placed a finger on his warm tanned skin, without wasting anytime Freddie wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Embracing the softness of her body, her hair fell down from its bun. She felt loose, so stress free, something she was sure she hadn't felt in over ten years. _

_Freddie murmured something but Carly wasn't even paying attention to the word he was saying. She leaned in closer to Freddie their lips instantly locking. Freddie taken by surprise, never had he thought she would have done what she did. He didn't hesitate; he instantly showed her the same affection. When they broke apart Carly looked into his eyes, she remembered back so many years when they were in college. She missed the care freeness to everything. Freddie on the other hand missed Carly; she hadn't opened up to him in so long. He wanted her so bad and almost couldn't control it. _

"_Welcome to Good Burger home of the Good Burger, can I take your order?" the Ed said interrupting the moment between Carly and Freddie. Laughter erupted between both of them instantly._

"_I miss you." Carly said after she finally gained enough strength from laughing to speak. _

"_I miss you too." Freddie said tucking her hair behind her ear. "I miss you too." _

They woke up the next morning, Carly lying on Freddie who had somehow become shirtless in the middle of the night. Freddie had his arms wrapped around Carly and she was deeply in sleep, in fact, she hadn't slept so well since the time she last saw Freddie. However, the peaceful sleeping didn't last for long, Freddie's eyes popped open and widened at his current position.

"_Is this a dream?"_ he thought to himself realizing and taking everything in, Carly looked to beautiful and peaceful when she slept. The way her hair fell over her eyes and how her body felt so calm. Reluctantly, he pulled her off him and set off for the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

He got up and stretched himself out and walked into the kitchen, first washing his hands, then opened the refrigerator. He pulled out bacon, and eggs, then opened his cupboard and grabbed the pancake mix, and random fruits off his island. He quickly set off to work to make sure the meal would be prepared before Carly would wake up.

Through with cooking, he checked on Carly sure enough to find her sleep on the sofa bed her hair mangled but she still keep of beautiful look. He grabbed the tray off the island in his kitchen and crept over to Carly; he yanked a flower out of the vase and set it on the tray beside her smoothie.

"Carly," he called trying to wake her without shaking her "Wake up sweetie!" he said a little bit louder.

She opened her eyes, everything blurry but becoming clear after blinking a couple times. She saw Freddie standing there with a tray in his arms and a tall glass. She wiped her face and sat up, her back being supported by the back of the couch.

"Good morning." She said yawning and wiping her eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said handing her the tray.

"Aw Freddie, breakfast in bed you're such a sweetheart." She said smiling and accepting the tray with great thankfulness.

"Sure anytime,' he sad almost blushing.

"Come here," she said motioning her hand for him to move closer to her.

"Yes?" he asked as he sat on the couch and moved two inches from Carly.

"Closer," she said. Again, Freddie moved closer.

"Okay?" he thought hoping she wasn't going to smack him for making a move on her, which he did very discreetly, so he thought.

"Closer! Am I diseased or something?" she asked laughing. He then moved as close as he could to Carly. This time he went to open his mouth and respond but she grabbed him quick putting her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Freddie, taken much off guard, but not enough to make him hesitate. He quickly responded to Carly's actions, showing deep love and affection.

"I have wanted to do that for long." Freddie said when they pulled apart.

"Well I'm sorry I haven't given you much chance, but we should have plenty of time to make up for that" She said winking. He smiled and Carly began eating her food.

**Endnotes **

**Im so so so sooooo sorry for not updating I hope you enjoyed this chapter though please show your love and review! **

**~iLiveiBreatheiCarly**


End file.
